A Victorious Wedding
by Renthead015
Summary: The day has finally arrived as Tori watches two people she cares about deeply finally tie the knot. As long as the bride is happy, Tori can be happy too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of Victorious.**

The church was filled with people which was unusual for a Saturday. Of course everyone was there in celebration of a wedding. They were about to see two people commit to each other until death. It would be a very emotional wedding indeed.

It was a spring wedding so the entire church was decorated in simple white and a very light pink. Tori thought it was unusual for the Bride to have chosen those colors, given her personality. Anyone who knew the girl would not describe her as simple, but of course that's why Beck loved her. A tear came to Tori's eye at this thought.

As the music began she felt a shift in the room as everyone turned their heads to watch the flower girl walk down the aisle. Tori watched the girl toss pink and white rose petals in every direction and smiled. Then it was time for the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen; Tori had to admit her friends cleaned up very well. Especially Robbie, who would've thought? She watched each pair make their way down the aisle. The men all lined up to the left of Beck who stood on the left side of the reverend, while the women lined up to the right of reverend.

A slight nudge on her back alerted Tori to the fact that it was her turn to walk. She turned to give a quick smile and a wink to the Bride before making her way down the aisle as the Maid of Honor. As Tori walked her heart clenched in her chest. She couldn't believe this day had finally arrived. Of course she was happy for Beck, but everyone knew that the wedding was all about the Bride. And of course Tori loved the Bride with all her heart.

Tori was happy that she had found her happiness, even though it surprised her at first that Beck was the one she was going to marry. There was a lot of confusion and quite a few arguments about whether or not she knew what she was doing, but Tori knew that she did. Sometimes she couldn't control the overprotective part of her because it came out of love.

The music changed once Tori took her place next to the other Bridesmaids. Everyone in the pews rose from their seats in preparation to watch as the Bride walked down the aisle. Tori couldn't help but smile. She knew everyone would be surprised to see that the Bride wore a simple pearl colored wedding gown. She was always one to stand out, and today she did in the simplest of ways. Tori knew she looked stunningly beautiful.

Everyone was smiling as the butterflies in Tori's stomach danced around. She watched as her father gave the Bride away allowing Beck to take her hands into his own. The butterflies sped to full speed as she watched the Reverend welcome everyone and smile at the couple he was marrying. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched two people she cared about deeply say everlasting vows to each other right in front of her.

Finally, the rings had been exchanged and the Reverend had pronounced them husband and wife. Tori turned to the bridesmaid on her left and grabbed her hand she looked at her, eyes filled with love and promise. A promise that one day they would be up there exchanging vows and rings. One day they would be up there. She watched Jade's smile as it expanded wider and her heart fluttered. Jade pointed back toward the newlywed couple and Tori turned just in time to see Beck raise the veil over Trina's face as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

She couldn't believe the day had finally come that Beck Oliver and Trina Vega were now husband and wife. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Beck Oliver. Tori was overjoyed as everyone cheered for the newlywed couple as they made their way back down the aisle in the opposite direction which would take them to the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Did I fool you? No? Okay...it doesn't hurt to try huh?**

**I really, really like Brina so I had an idea and I decided to play around with it, and that turned into this fluffy little ficlet here. I really wanted to do some kind of Jori/Brina story but since I'm just testing the waters this is what came out. I hope you like it.**

**Until next time...**

**~Renthead015**


End file.
